The present invention relates to a keyswitch device, and particularly to a keyswitch device of excellent operability which can be easily assembled.
A keyboard is commonly used as an input device for a word processor or a personal computer. A plurality of keyswitch devices is arranged on a top surface of the keyboard. Each keyswitch device includes a keycap for being downwardly pressed and a stem projecting from a bottom surface of the keycap. A guiding hole corresponding to each keyswitch is defined in the top surface of the keyboard and receives the stem of the keyswitch. A spring is arranged in the guiding hole for upwardly pressing against the keycap. The stem of the keyswitch device is movably disposed in the guide hole. However, the stem of the keyswitch is likely to become stuck in operation if the stem is not long enough. Furthermore, such a keyswitch is incapable of promoting a miniaturization trend of the keyboard.
In order to overcome the disadvantages described above, compact keyswitch devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,297; 4,433,255; 5,399,822; 5,278,371; 5,382,762; 5,466,901 and 5,278,372. Such a keyswitch device replaces the stem of the keycap and the guide hole with a guide support member. The guide support member has a pair of engaged hinge members pivotally connected to both the keycap and the top surface of the keyboard. However, the guide support member has a complex structure thereby complicating assembly. In addition, a pivotal connecting portion for linking the guide support member and the top surface of the keyboard is unstable during operation. Therefore, a keyswitch having a simple structure and stable operation is desired.